fateanotherfandomcom-20200223-history
Fate / Another Wiki
Welcome to the Fate / Another wikia. Over here you will find information on the custom Korean Warcraft 3 map, Fate/Another. Much of the information on the internet about Fate/Another is vastly outdated, and there was a need for an up-to-date repository of information for it. Hence, this wiki was created to be easily edited by anyone and capable of being kept up-to-date by anyone. Servants Latest Version The latest version that this wiki has been updated with is F/A II v1.1o http://fateanother.tistory.com/attachment/cfile26.uf@1727971D4B3336E0956FE1.w3x Changes Obtained from http://cafe.naver.com/w3fate/327091, translated with google and a dictionary. Note that this is just a rough translation, and may be wrong on several counts. Changes: v1.1o False Assassin + Fixed the issue where combo would generate 4 illusions instead of 3. + Fixed the issue with combo dealing additional damage at random. Berserker + Fixed a bug whereA Scroll did not work properly on Berserker. + Fixed a bug where Lancelot's Rulebreaker did not work properly on Berserker. - This version is not tested, so there may be bugs. v1.1n Dark Saber + Mana Blast - Fixed the issue with incorrect damage being displayed. v1.1m Saber + Improved Instinct now grants Saber a 33% chance to dodge Tsubame Gaeshi. + Charisma cost reduced to 13 stat points + Waterwalk now drains 5% of Saber's maximum mana per second instead of 10%. Archer + Hrunting range increased by 1000 + Mind's Eye (True) stun percentage changed to 10%, cost reduced to 11. + Overedge Cast range increased to 600, area of effect decreased to 250. Buying Overedge reduces the cooldown on Knife Throw to 8. + Unlimited Blade Works damaged increased to 20/30/40/50/60 Lancer + Improve Battle Continuation changed to restore 25% of Lancer's hp upon taking 200-1200 damage in a killing blow. + Protection from Arrows cost changed to 10. + Gáe Bolg: Spear of Death cost changed to 15. Caster + Territory Explosion damage reduced to 300 (600 with attribute), range of explosion changed to 800. Rider + Bellerophon error messaage when targeting at invalid(unpathable) point changed to a system message instead of a game message. Berserker + True Strike land damage changed. + Ultimate Berserk cost changed to 14, and allows Berserker to instantly regenerate 400 mana after casting Berserk and Nine Lives. False Assassin + Knowledge of Foremost Harmoney removed. + Upgrade Critical increased to 4x + Illusion(Combo) increased to 4 clones, clones do not teleport around anymore, and clones have a chance to do 15 extra damage on hit. Gilgamesh + No change True Assassin + Multishot is removed Dark Saber + Rage armor reduction reduced to 2/4/6/8/10 + Release Darkness slow changed to 40%. Avenger + No change Lancelot + Rulebreaker changed to 1.5x/1.5x/1.75x extra damage. + The Unbreakable Light of the Lake: Aroundight stats increase changed to 25/30/35/40/45 + Protection of the Fairies stats required increased to 14, cooldown increased to 30 seconds. + Strengthen The Unbreakable Light of the Lake: Aroundight stats required decreased to 11. Diarmuid + Love Spot of Seduction duration increased to 3 seconds. + Improved Love Spot of Seduction stats required decreased to 8. Translation in progress, unable to comply Useful Pages Item List Servants Game Modes Command Spells Editing guidelines View this for a rough guide on how servant pages and the like are formatted. External Links http://clanufw.darkbb.com/ US East clan for Fate / Another, updated with translated patchlogs and download links for the latest version a day or two after it's release. http://www.freewebs.com/freeuploadthere/index.htm Contains alot of information, but most of it is outdated. http://fsnc.21.forumer.com/index.php Europe clan for Fate / Another, mostly inactive and outdated. http://cafe.naver.com/w3fate.cafe Official Korean site for Fate / Another, requires Naver account to view pages on it. Latest versions and patchlogs are posted here, in Korean. http://www.wasabistudio.ca/wikis/fate/doku.php Chinese Taiwan site for Fate / Another, translates directly from korean to chinese. Translated versions of the map(Chinese) can be found here. Category:Browse